JC: The Fetus Files
by Mrs. Singing Violin
Summary: A series of drabbles describing ordinary events on Voyager from a JC fetus's point of view.
1. Red Alert

Title: JC: The Fetus Files  
Chapter 1: Red Alert  
Series: _Star Trek: Voyager_  
Author: Singing Violin  
Summary: A drabble (hopefully will be a series of drabbles) describing ordinary events on _Voyager_ from a JC fetus's point of view.  
Disclaimer: Characters, universe, etc. are borrowed. Please don't sue.  
Archiving: anywhere.  
Feedback: If you'd like. Please no flames though. It's deliberately silly.

_Ow! What is that noise? Turn it off, Mommy, please!_

"Silence Red Alert."

_Thank you. I love you, Mommy!_

"Ugh."

"Kathryn, are you all right?"

_Daddy! Hi Daddy!_

"It's just kicking, that's all. I'll be fine."

"If you need to…"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Yes, Captain."

_What's going on? Mommy's so tense! Talk again, Daddy. I want to play!_

"Hail the enemy vessel."

_What's that? Can I play with it?_

"They're answering, Captain."

_Ooh, new voice! Who's that? They don't sound like they want to play. I guess I'll just be quiet for a little while and wait._

"Good baby."


	2. Prenatal Checkup

Title: JC: The Fetus Files  
Chapter 2: Prenatal Checkup  
Author: Singing Violin  
Summary: The second in a series of drabbles describing ordinary events on _Voyager_ from a JC fetus's point of view.  
Disclaimer: Characters, universe, etc. are borrowed. Please don't sue.  
Archiving: anywhere.  
Feedback: Thanks everyone for all your kind reviews, and feel free to leave more! I hope to continue amusing you. You rock!  
Author's note: Yep, the doctor has a midwife subroutine.

"Energetic child you've got in there, Captain."

_I recognize that voice, but it's not Mommy or Daddy. Stop poking me!_

"You're not kidding. It doesn't give me a moment's rest."

_Mommy! Tell the voice to stop poking me!_

"Well, you'll be glad to know it's turned. Are you sure you don't want…?"

"I want to do this naturally, Doctor. No drugs, no technology; I don't trust EM fields."

"Caffeine is a drug."

_Ooh, caffeine!_

"Ouch."

"If you cut down on coffee, the baby might calm down."

"Thanks for the advice, Doctor. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, but be back in—."


	3. Kick Count

Title: JC: The Fetus Files  
Chapter 3: Kick Count  
Author: Singing Violin  
Summary: The third in a series of drabbles describing ordinary events on _Voyager_ from a JC fetus's point of view.  
Disclaimer: Characters, universe, etc. are borrowed. Please don't sue.  
Archiving: anywhere.  
Feedback: Thanks everyone for all your kind reviews, and feel free to leave more! I hope to continue amusing you. You rock!

_I don't like that voice. Mommy, make it go away!_

"Ugh."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes; it's just the baby kicking. Is that all?"

"Captain, I hesitate to make this request, but I have always been curious about the sensations you seem to be experiencing. Is it possible I might…?"

"Of course, Seven. It's really quite amazing. Perhaps someday you will experience this firsthand, but for now…here."

_That's not Mommy's hand!_

"I don't feel anything."

"That's strange; it was just moving a moment ago."

"Never mind. I must get back to Astrometrics."

"Of course. Dismissed."

_Free again! Woohoo!_

"Ugh."


	4. Mealtime

Title: JC: The Fetus Files  
Chapter 4: Mealtime  
Author: Singing Violin  
Summary: The fourth in a series of drabbles describing ordinary events on _Voyager_ from a JC fetus's point of view.  
Disclaimer: Characters, universe, etc. are borrowed. Please don't sue.  
Archiving: anywhere.  
Feedback: Hugs (kicks?) to everyone who has reviewed so far!

_What is that noise? Maybe if I kick, it'll stop._

"Ouch. It's very hard to eat when my insides are moving."

_Mmm. Suddenly I feel really good! Mommy, keep doing whatever you're doing!_

"How did you afford the rations for this anyway?"

_Ooh, Daddy! Hi Daddy!_

"Oomph. Well, the last time I ate Neelix's cooking...don't you remember?"

"I guess the crew's willing to sacrifice a lot to avoid seeing that again."

"I'm not complaining."

_Food! Yay! I'm getting sleepy._

"Hmm, baby's finally quieting down. Maybe I'll actually get to finish my meal in peace today."

"That'd be nice."

_Zzzzzzzz…_


End file.
